strange occurrences
by mamobe
Summary: what happened when ranma is finally fed up with the whole madness he'll just end it but how , his personality is a mixture of parts in him how?
1. prelude and chapter1

Prelude

Author's notes

Warning some characters are o.o.c.

"hi" speak

'hi' thoughts & panda signs

Disclaimer : I don't own Ranma 0.5 Rumiko Takahashi does

After the failed wedding

It was a normal day in the Tendo house "Ranma you jerk" then after a mallet strike he went flying while shouting "uncute tomboy "as normal as you can get any way after a while we see a red haired girl return to the house "Kasumi do you have hot water for me" the cursed martial artist asked "here it's Ranma kun " said the angel of the house "thanks Kasumi" after a dose of hot water and gender change "I'll be in the dojo " " o.k ".

In the dojo, a while later

"I can't stand it anymore" said Ranma as he went to one of his most complicated kata "the engagements" a punch "the rivals" a spin with kick as he practice he is unaware that his ki is flaring and changing "the madness" dodge a punch and a head lock "the chaos" a leg sweep then with a look of determination he said "I am going to end it as soon as possible" the aura consumed him and he fainted.

Outside of the dojo , moments earlier

Kasumi saw the light of the aura and goes inside and see Ranma unconscious and call Akane then together they lift him to his room while Genma was mumbling about the boy getting soft and they call doctor Tofu to check him (while Kasumi is shopping for grocery :) ) "very strange "mumbling doctor Tofu , "what is it doc?" Nabiki the mercenary asked "his ki paths is changing and changing every time I see it." the doc said , "and that means ?" asks Akane "I don't know but nothing physically is wrong with him you should ask elder cologne ."tofu said , "ok doc" replied Nabiki.

After Cologne came

"do you know what happened to him or is it another of yours and shampoo's schemes "the hotheaded tomboy asks , "no it isn't something I or my great granddaughter did …." Elder Cologne before she was interrupted "Shampoo will never hurt husband not like kitchen destroyer" interrupted Shampoo in a huff

"it isn't like you didn't before" yelled Akane and they looked like they were about to fight "girls , stop" elder Cologne ordered with a commanding voice after they stopped " as I was saying I didn't see nor heard of something like that but by my estimation he will be up in the morning and we should give him some space till we know what happened" cologne said , "ok elder thank you do you want some tea "Kasumi replied , "no thank you Kasumi , let's go back Shampoo" said the elder nothing that important happened that night.

End of prelude

 _ **Mysterious I know but I'll be explaining in later chapters , in this timeline Nodoka has never knew Ranma is Ranko and she is a key player in this story.**_

Chapter (1): what happened to Ranma?

The morning after

Genma woke up and tried to throw his son out of the window (not caring what the elder said yesterday) but suddenly he found him to be the one tossed to the bond and soon he changed to a panda like usual but he found his son saying "try this again and trust me I'll break your arm , old man" cold threateningly meant the he was serious and it made Genma gulp and sweat then Ranma return to sleeping again until Akane woke up and tried to throw a bucket of cold water at him but it was evaporated be the hot aura he put forth then with a glare that promised pain he said "hey tomboy , try this again and you'll see what happen to you am I making myself understood " , Akane nodded with hesitation while thinking ' how could he treat me like this and since when he could do this' then said "go hurry or we'll be late for school " , "I'll be ready in 5 minutes" Ranma replied while leaving Kasumi called them to take their lunches "I'm sure it'll be as delicious as usual" Kasumi beamed for the praise and waved for him while he was running to school then Akane and Nabiki ran in order not to be late for school when the approached school they heard Kuno say his usual rant about "saving the fierce tigress and the pigtailed goddess from the vile clutches of the foul sorcerer Saotome" but unlike usual Ranma throw a very small white ki ball at him and he immediately fell unconscious "what the heck was that ? " asked Akane , "the nice killer technique " Ranma answered , "and what does it do ? " asked Nabiki fear for her primary cash source eh number 1 customer , "it sends the victim to near death like state and let him see his life from another perspective then he return like nothing happened " lectures Ranma in his teacher like voice , "and how much that takes ? " asked Nabiki angry for losing her primary cash source ,"about 2 weeks" replied Ranma unphased , "and why didn't you just beat him like usual ?" asked Akane , "for 2 reasons first I did it lots of time and he had never learnt nor changed this time it may be life changing experience for him" lectured Ranma , "and the second one is ? " asked Nabiki awestruck by his analysis "I got bored from fighting him" said Ranma then everyone face fell "ha ha ha ha ha ha , you got to see your faces" joked Ranma then everyone ran in order not to be late and Nabiki takes Kuno to the nurse while adding it to his tab

Inside the classroom

While miss Hinako was teaching in her childlike form she noticed a sleeping Ranma then she said "hey, mister Saotome wake up" Ranma didn't wake up "wake up you delinquent " this time he snorted while sleeping "ok you asked for it" and get a 5 yen coin from her pocket and everyone got away from him scared then she makes her Hapo 5 yen technique when the tunnel touches Ranma he woke up and instead of him being drained Hinako found herself being drained and throw the coin to stop the technique then with a sputtering voice she asked "how ?", "simple the tunnel that absorbs ki is 2-way tunnel not a 1 way one" Ranma said smirking "what do you mean ?" Hinako asked "the tunnel takes ki from the most-focused aura to the least-focused one which is normally your aura but I made my aura more unfocused than yours so I drained you instead of reverse " "ok I got it now" Hinako said , "try doing it again I'll drain you completely got that , child woman" asked Ranma she nodded fearful of him then he returned to sleep like nothing happened.

Lunch time

Ranma jumped from the window as usual and sat under his favorite tree then he heard the distinguished sound of Shampoo's bicycle bell but he side stepped and she hits the tree with her bike "that no happen before" said Shampoo dazed then she said "husband you want too delicious ramen Shampoo made then we go date " said shampoo as enthusiastic as ever "no I don't want your ramen or going to a date with you" declined Ranma , "why husband no love Shampoo ?" said Shampoo with teary eyes "no I don't love you" Ranma said, "but why husband no love Shampoo ? " said shampoo while crying "because I'm not your husband" said Ranma coldly, "but amazon law says …" said Shampoo , "I don't care about your precious amazon law all of the amazon can go to hell and I won't care" interrupted Ranma then she ran crying towards the cat café "you could have told her in a nicer way you know" Akane asked not certain to be happy because he dealt with Shampoo or to be angry at the way he treated Shampoo "any other way she wouldn't have understood" said Ranma , "how insensitive and uncaring to others emotions can you be ?" Akane after decided to return the familiar anger "as much as they came from" replied Ranma with a smirk and he continued eating as nothing happened

meanwhile with Nabiki

she lost a lot of money because Ranma unexpected behavior and was thinking 'he isn't acting like normal he is finishing things not letting things go as usual but controlling them Kuno , his father , Akane and now Shampoo with no regrets and even crying girls didn't affect him who knows which one will be the next but I have to control this and talk to him but not now when he cools off ' Decided Nabiki and trying to cut her losses from the bets

After school

Ranma was running on the fence and Akane was running to catch him but suddenly they heard mouse shouting "how dare you do this to my Shampoo? Saotome you'll pay dearly for making her cry" then he threw his weapons at him like usual Ranma sidestepped them as usual but a black ball of ki appeared in his hand and he put it in mousse's sleeve then he feels tingly in his hand"what the heck had you done ? " said Mousse , "oh I just sealed your hidden weapons technique " said Ranma as he was talking about the weather , "no it can't be true " said Mousse fearfully and tried to summon some weapons but couldn't and thought ' I knew I couldn't beat him but now I don't even stand a chance ' and he ran away with that thought " you could always beat him without sealing his fighting style you know" said Akane , "like Kuno he'll never learn but unlike Kuno he knows a very dangerous style but doesn't control his emotion and it could be very dangerous to innocent bystanders, go home Akane I have something I have to do" Ranma said , 'who does he think he is to order me around like this' thought Akane but she didn't find him around 'oh I know I'll make a dinner for him and he'll beg me to forgive him' though akane while walking towards the Tendo home

Near the bathhouse in Nermia after sometime

Happosai was chased by angry mob of women (he stole their bras and panties) while avoiding them he was caught unaware by side kick from Ranma who jumped from a roof nearby "thanks Ranma " said the women while beating Happosai "die you panty thief" one of them shouted after the mob finished beating him and left Ranma approached and said I want my mastery certificate , old freak", "here it's" said Happosai as he pulled a scroll from weapon space "huh, I thought we'd fight for it" said Ranma confused , "after you learnt the scrolls in my room no thank you and I was expecting it after your fight with herb so I prepared it and I named my heir as you know" Happy said as if insulted , "you knew about the scrolls and still let me learn them strange but welcomed surprise , freak" the pigtailed martial artist said amused , "you know about our style the student learn by himself and even Genma and Soun never learnt that so I never gave them a certificate , and would it kill you if you show some respect" asked Happosai , "for you respect never ,bye freak" said the cursed teen , "ok, sweet" and with that he throws cold water at Ranma and jumped to grab her chest but found a masculine one instead as Ranma with his flaming aura evaporated the water then with a kick he throws him into a low earth orbit (Leo) "perverts never learn and I even considered respecting him" said a disgusted Ranma then he goes to the Tendo estate

The Tendo estate dinner time

Ranma came and asked for a dinner and found Akane bringing some strange green and glowing thing from the kitchen she made and claimed to be edible food "what is that Akane" wondered Ranma , "meatloaves and rice and soup" replied Akane angry , "is it supposed to look like this" asked Ranma , "are you saying I'm bad cock" said Akane in a dangerous tone with red angry aura around her , "terrible cock in fact" replied Ranma smirking , "Ranma you jerk" with that she ran towards him with her trusty mallet but instead of hitting him as usual he broke the mallet with the breaking point technique "now you eat it" said Ranma cruelly and dropped all of the food in her mouth and she was throwing up and turned green after that "listen and listen well you uncute tomboy I'll never eat anything you cock unless you tastes it before me ,got it" said Ranma in a low dangerous tone Akane nodded then ran crying towards her room while still green from the food "how dare do you do this to your fiancée, ungrateful boy" with that Genma came with mighty sweep towards him but Ranma dodges and with a right hook he breaks Genma's right arm and with a leg sweep he breaks his left leg while Soun was in his demon head form shouting" how dare you treat my little girl like that go apologize at once" Ranma with his aura distribute the demon head and says "no one tells me what I do got that" Soun nodded while wailing about the schools will never be joined "take your friend to Tofu's clinic " with that soun carries Genma to the clinic and Ranma go to practice sometime in the dojo

After a while in the akane's room

The sisters sat together to discuss what happened to Ranma and after Akane tells Nabiki about mousse incident and they tell Kasumi what the watched through the day Nabiki says "we better watch how we treat him he doesn't have mercy and doesn't care about his opponents and doesn't take order or abuse from anyone" Kasumi

said" I think we pushed him toward his limit of patience, poor Ranma" kasumi says , "but with how he fought Kuno and Mousse that means he was holding back , Akane don't try to hit him at any time got that" ordered Nabiki , " but don't you see how he treats me" complained Akane while still throwing up from eating her food , "I'd have done the same by with another way " said Nabiki , "Nabiki is right " says Kasumi , "I'll talk to him " said Kasumi in no argument tone of voice "but what if he hits you" asked Akane , "don't worry he is always nice to me " said Kasumi the she left towards the dojo "do you think she'll be alright" asked a worried Akane , "even today he still treat her very good ,don't worry and didn't you noticed he never started a fight he finished it " said a convinced Nabiki

At the dojo

Kasumi come and sees Ranma training "can I talk to you for a bit" she asked , "of course you can" Ranma replied , "what you did to Akane wasn't very nice" the angel said , " but her food is terrible "Ranma replied stubbornly , "but she worked very hard on it" said Kasumi , "that doesn't mean it's good or else all of you'd eat from it" said Ranma , "you are right , sorry for not stopping her from making her food" replied Kasumi , " don't care about it " said Ranma , "you aren't ranma we know ,right" said Kasumi , "in a way I'm him" said Ranma , "what do you mean" asked a curious Kasumi , "I'm part from his personality" explained Ranma , "how ?, is there more parts of the main personality ?" asked Kasumi , "yes there is more" replied Ranma , "but you didn't tell the answer of the first question" asked Kasumi , "it isn't the best time to explain it" replied Ranma , "ok are we in danger from them " asked Kasumi , "don't worry no one will ever try to harm you , tofu and my mom" replied Ranma , "that's good but why us and what about the others" asked Kasumi , "it depend on them and we are clearing the mess the panda made for sure" said Ranma , "I hope they'll be alright ,will you be the one here tomorrow "asked Kasumi , "I don't know " replied Ranma ,"o.k , let's go I made a new dinner after everyone ate dinner they went to sleep everyone wondering what'll happen tomorrow

Inside Ranma's mind

Ranma meets the female version of him (I'll call her Ranko to avoid confusion)

"I know you had to do this but couldn't you have done it in another way " asked Ranko , "they wouldn't have understood I'm serious if I did it in another way" argued Ranma , "ok I'll be here tomorrow " says Ranko , "whatever , but don't embarrass me " says Ranma , "when'll you realize I'm part of you" says Ranko, "whatever I'll take care of the kid" says Ranma , " yay , let's go to play" says a young child like Ranma

End of chapter (1)

 _ **Author's notes**_

 _ **Oh, a very long chapter! You think you got the plot? not really those were only some hints.**_

 _ **what part of Ranma was that one? and from what parts are Ranko and child Ranma? how were they created? are there more personality other than the three I mentioned ? Why Kasumi, Tofu, and Nodoka aren't to be harmed? I said Nodoka'll have important part where is she? She doesn't even know about the curse in my A .U.**_

 _ **All of those and some more in the next chapters**_

 _ **Some hints to those who likes to predict what'll happened Nabiki's thoughts inside the school, the discussion in Akane's room, Kasumi's talk with Ranma are essentials to the story but not important in this chapter I wrote them just to challenge you , try to expect what'll happen I challenge you?**_

 _ **This is my first fic so please be nice and don't flame me but if you want to tell me something or suggest some pairings please use**_ _ **PMS**_

 _ **the second chapter is ready and i'll upload it soon but i need a pre reader _badly in fact_ if someone want to volunteer please tell me**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: see chapter (1)**_

 _ **The second chapter: Ranko**_

in the morning

male, I even forgot how it was to be in my original body, I'll go see Kasumi 'thought Ranko then went to the kitchen "hi, Kasumi "greeted Ranko, "hello Ranma, was it you I talked with last night? " asked Kasumi ,"no it wasn't me, but could you please keep the conversation between you and Ranma yesterday secret "asked Ranma politely , "ok I'll keep it a secret , was the part of your main personality yesterday called Ranma" asked Kasumi ,"thank you , and yes his name is Ranma " replied Ranma ,"then what's your name" wandered Kasumi , "they call me Ranko but in front of others call me Ranma " said Ranko , "okay" said Kasumi , "I'll go and take a shower " said Ranma , "okay " said Kasumi after Ranma's shower everyone woke up and the breakfast was ready and Ranma ate in normal speeds "hey Ranma don't you like the food I think this is the first time I see you eat in normal speed outside of Akane's food" joked Nabiki , "there isn't a stupid panda nearby trying to steal my food then why shouldn't I eat in normal speed " replied Ranma to make everyone remember that Genma was still in tofu's clinic from yesterday beating after that the breakfast was silent and tense till Ranko finished eating and said "thank you for the excellent breakfast as usual Kasumi , I'll be going to school" and he went to school leaving Nabiki and Akane behind "hey wait for me you jerk " shouted Akane while wearing her shoes , and on the way to school the old lady shoot some water at Ranko triggering the curse "would it kill you to see where are you throwing the water before throwing it" asked an angry redhead , " sorry young lady but I didn't have my glasses on " said the old lady, "okay whatever" said the pig tailed girl then Ranma continued her way towards the school on the street not on the fence as usual and when she arrived she got some hot water from the boys bathroom and doused herself turning herself male 'maybe I don't hate being female , but I still like it more as male' thought Ranko and nothing important happened .

Inside the classroom

Ranko was paying attention to everyone's surprise "mister saotome can you tell me what'll happen when we put a force perpendicular on the distance ? " asked the physics teacher , "the work will = zero " replied Ranko ,"correct" said the teacher , everyone was in shock that Ranma had answered the question correctly and some was mumbling "the world's end is near" ," if we have a gas what is the equation of it's change in internal energy " asked the teacher again , "E = H – NRT" replied Ranma ,"correct " said the teacher , and the period continued like that ,then the English period started "we will have quiz today" said miss Hinako who is still afraid from Ranma from yesterday "nooooooo" said one of students after the quiz ended and while miss Hinako finished marking it " I can't believe it mister saotome was the only one who got a perfect mark" said miss Hinako ,the students couldn't believe that ranma was smart , and a word between teacher that Ranma is very smart made all of them either ask him or make quizzes in order to see if it's true the whole day except for lunch when Akane said "I never knew you were that smart" , "you never knew a lot about me , Akane" Ranma said then continued his lunch as nothing happened then after the classes ended no one could see Ranma around "I bet he is with one of his floozies" said akane ,"you know you are one of his supposed floozies" said Ukyou while smirking, "ah , Ukyou here you are the he must be with the Chinese floozy " concluded Akane , "no I trust Ranchan has something important to do " concluded Ukyou then walked to her restaurant .

At the cat café

Cologne was preparing food when she heard Ranma say " hey Cologne come I want to talk to you ", "Shampoo continue watching the ramen " ordered Cologne , "yes , great grandmother" said Shampoo while she looked very sad and if you looked closely you'll find tear traces under her eyes, "you know she was crying all night yesterday because of what you said, Ranma "said Cologne with a hint of anger and without her familiar son in law ,"yes I know" said Ranma ,"and you are here today to make it up with her ? " asked Cologne hopefully , "no" replied the pig tailed fighter , "I thought so , why are you here today ?" asked Cologne ,"I'm here to ask you to release me from the kiss of marriage " replied Ranma , "and why do you think I should do so" the elder said with a smirk , "oh I don't know maybe to avoid a war " said Ranma with a smirk too , "a war you say with whom ? "asked Cologne suspiciously, "the musk "replied Ranma, "and why are you sure they'll fight with you "asked Cologne, "herb owes me a debt of honor or had you forgotten I saved his life at mount horai?"replied the cursed teen , "but is that enough to make him enter a war "asked Cologne worriedly , "since then we exchanged messages and he'll gladly wipe out the amazons, so do you think your tripe can defeat the musk army , herb and me ?" said Ranma smugly , "and you'll kill all the innocents in the village while doing so" said Cologne while trying to play on his honor, "no one in your village is an innocent" said Ranma , "excuse me" said cologne while caught off guard ,"you heard me ,all in your village either attempted killers or attempted rappers " explained Ranma , "how so ?" asked Cologne ,"kill the one that beat you simply because that one is better kiss of death does it ring any bells , eh Cologne?" explained Ranma ,"and I take it that attempted rapper refers to the kiss of marriage , am I right?" said the elder , "of course you are , so are you willing to start a war with the god slayer , the dragon prince and the musk army or to cancel the kiss of marriage " asked Ranma ,"what about Shampoo's honor" said Cologne trying to play her trump card , "as an elder you can cancel it , the amazon council made that so the warriors doesn't have to marry someone like Happosai " said Ranma , "you are well informed " said the elder , " I asked herb to tell me everything he knew about the kisses" said the god slayer , "ok you win I'll cancel the kiss , but are you willing to be an ally " asked Cologne, "no chance of that" said Ranma , " but what about the secret techniques I taught you " asked the elder , "consider it consolation to me about everything you did while you were here" said Ranma , "why do you hate us so much" asked Cologne , "do you want a list ,I don't want to associate with killers or rappers nothing personal to you or Shampoo" ,"ok I'll tell Shampoo" said Cologne

, "bye Cologne" said Ranma, "bye" replied Cologne 'we didn't have a chance from the beginning"thought Cologne with that Ranma returned to the Tendo estate.

Inside the Tendo estate

We find ranma in girl form _someone threw water from a balcony and it got him 😊_ in the guest room on the futon thinking 'why do I feel so bad about what I did I know it was the only way to get her to cancel the kiss of marriage ' while Ranma was thinking someone was knocking on the door " get in , Nabiki" Ranma said and then sat on the futon and Nabiki sat in Genma's futon in front of him "how did you know it was me " asked Nabiki "simple I sensed your aura " Ranma explained ,"I didn't knew you could do this " said Nabiki ," I could when I focus on it , what do you want Nabiki?" asked Ranma ,"straight and towards the point I like that ,since when were you that good in English or school in general?" , "how could you travel the world without knowing English some teachers from the American base taught me , and the monks didn't only teach me martial arts when we were studying in temples " Ranma explained , "I didn't know that " Nabiki said , "none here knows a lot about me" ranma said , "ok , are you going to any unexpected thing like yesterday " asked the ice queen , "why is it any of your business ?" asked the cursed teen , "it's my business and because of your stunts yesterday I lost a lot of money " the mercenary Tendo said , " and why should I tell you ?" the pig tailed girl asked , "don't play smart with me Saotome you owe me a big debt" the middle Tendo daughter said , "I don't think I owe you anything , Tendo" said the martial artist coldly , "then I'll tell all of your secrets and show all of your embarrassing photos you can sum it up in I'll make your life hell" said Nabiki smugly , "then you leave me no choice" said Ranma ,"ok , tell me" said nabiki with a victory smirk , "who said anything about telling you?" said Ranma , "huh" said Nabiki , "here see this " with that he summon a file from his subspace pocket and handed it to her ,Nabiki opens the folder and saw a photos of her making deals or taking nude photos and taking bets or blackmailing photos an read everything in the file , "how long the court will give you after seeing this blackmailing ,racketing , underage pornography I'll say 10 years and you can keep the file it's only a copy" said Ranma , "you wouldn't do it right" said Nabiki worried , "I didn't intend to but you are the one that started with not playing nice, so how many do you think will agree to testify against you" asked Ranma , "so what could I do to stop you from doing so" said Nabiki worried , "let's say cancel the debt and no photos of my girl form and Akane for starters" said Ranma, "ok what's next?" asked Nabiki coldly ,"if I find you did anything to encourage the fiancées or rivals I'll show or anything I suspect of your doing I'll show it ,did you get it" said ranma threateningly ,"ok I got it , and the bets " asked Nabiki , "it can continue ,it doesn't harm anyone" Ranma said , "ok" said Nabiki , "happy doing business with you" said Ranma then they booth fell in a laughing fit "I always wanted to tell you this" said Ranma , "I never thought you had it in you " said Nabiki , "what do you mean?" asked Ranma, "revenge , pay back you name it Saotome" said Nabiki then went out of the guest room while in the same time Genma returns in hand and leg casts and bandages around his chest and mumbling about ungrateful boys not knowing their place after some time Ranma goes out of the room "I'm leaving everyone" he said , "come back soon dinner will be ready after 2 hours" said Kasumi, "where are you going to you pervert?" asked Akane , "none of your business, Akane" Ranma said , "Ranma you idiot "with that Akane brought her mallet from her subspace pocket and tried to pin Ranma to the ground but Ranma avoided it easily and used a pressure point to prevent her from moving "I told you yesterday try to hit me with your mallet I'll hit you with it consider this time you got it easy " Ranma said and was wearing the slippers ,Akane found that she couldn't move "what have you done to me you pervert" shouted the angry tomboy ," pressure point you can't move for the next hour" Ranma explained, "you can't do this to your fiancée boy" Genma said "you better remove this son" shouted Soun but they both cowered in fear when Ranma threw them a glare that promised pain and with that Ranma left.

At Ucchan's

Ukyou heard someone open the door "sorry we are closed" she said," ok then I'll leave "the stranger said then she noticed who said that "Ranchan come in "Ukyou said, "ok" with that Ranma still in girl form entered Ukyou's restaurant and Ukyou put a kettle on the stove "moments and hot water will be ready Ranchan" Ukyou said," thanks Ucchan", put when the water was ready and Ukyou handed the kettle to Ranma she putted it aside " why didn't you use the water to change back Ranchan?" asked Ukyou who knew something important was up because Ranma didn't use the water immediately to change back , "Ucchan , can I ask you some questions?" Ranma asked, "sure you can Ranchan?" Ukyou replied still worried, "if I was locked will you still love me?" Ranma asked, "I don't think that will happen "Ukyou answered, "we both know it might happen again I was locked 2 times before" Ranma said, "I hope it won't happen again" the chef answered , "it isn't an answer" the martial artist said , "I think I may get used to it in time "answered the cross dresser , with that Ranma poured the hot water on herself to change back into her male form " a good answer , can I ask something?" Ranma said , "what is it Ranchan ?" Ukyou replied, "can I kiss you?" ranma asked with a serious face," s sure Ranchan" Ukyou said blushing, after that ranma took her and kissed her it wasn't a great one or even with tongue it was a normal kiss, "what do you think Ucchan?" Ranma said, "I think something was wrong "replied Ukyou, "like we weren't supposed to do it "Ranma said, "yeah, do you know what was that?", "I think you know but don't want to admit it "the pigtailed fighter said, "and that is?" asked Ukyou," our feeling for each other is more of siblings than an engaged couple "Ranma explained , "no it can't be " denied Ukyou , "sorry but that's my feelings I love you but as a sister not as a fiancée " exclaimed Ranma , "but my family honor and the cart my dowry" said a shaken Ukyou , "I'll buy you a cart or you can have the money to do as you please with it " Ranma said , "but my dad died and I'll always be registered as a guy and I can't register myself as a girl " analyzed Ukyou , "what if we adopted you " rationalized Ranma , "but I don't want the panda to engage me for food " joked Ukyou ,"we can arrange it so he doesn't have the authority to do it " Ranma said ,"I think that'll be great ,bro" said Ukyou , "yeah me too sis" Ranma said then they hugged each other "I have to return to the Tendo dojo" said Ranma " I know but you know you are always welcome here if you get tired from them or wanted someone to listen to you or Akane was cooking ,bro" joked Ukyou , "yeah I know bye ,sis" said Ranma ,"bye ,bro" said Ukyou and with that Ranma left .

Meanwhile in the Tendo home

While Akane was like a statue and was mumbling about arrogant perverts, Nabiki was deleting her photos of Ranma and Akane and thinking of ways to get money in her room , Soun and Genma were playing go in the porch , Kasumi was making dinner they heard someone knocking on the door "I'll get it "said Kasumi and after she opened the door the one she saw Nodoka saotome in her traditional kimono and the saotome honor blade in the bundle "auntie saotome how nice of you to come please enter " said Kasumi and when Genma heard that he jumped into the pond and transformed into a panda and Akane moved again from shock , "hello Kasumi dear how are you and your sisters ?" asked Nodoka after she went In and sat in the sofa , "we are all fine thank you auntie " replied Kasumi , "is my son and husband here ?" asked Ranma's mother hopeful , Kasumi looked around and saw Genma in panda form then sighed and said "sorry auntie you missed them again " , "ok , can I stay the night in case of their coming " said Nodoka while looking sad , "of course you can auntie " said Kasumi , "is Ranko and her panda here ?" asked Genma's wife , "the panda is here but Ranko is visiting a friend of her and will come later " explained Kasumi while Genma-panda was holding a sign that said 'hello someone else's wife' as usual , "ok , I'll help you with dinner then " said Nodoka , "ok thank you auntie" replied Kasumi and with that the two of them went to kitchen .

After a while with Ranma

While Ranma was walking back to the tendo dojo he heard "Ranma saotome because of you I have seen hell, prepare to die" the usual battle cry of Ryoga Hibiki , "and what did I do now?" asked Ranma ,"do I need a reason after all you did to me , die Ranma" said Ryoga and with that he threw his umbrella at Ranma who dodged it easily " breaking point" shouted Ryoga then he puts his finger on the ground and shatter it Ranma dodged the explosion then with a high kick he hits Ryoga's torso then an right hook towards Ryoga's chin then Ryoga uses a double hit combo but Ranma jumps above it then tackles Ryoga's ankle from behind making him lose his balance and fall 'he is using more of soft styles today mostly judo and tai chi and karate 'Ryoga thought then when he wasn't expecting it he heard ranma say "chestnut fist" and with hundreds of punches and some kicks he lost his breath and his body was hurting him so bad 'what's up with Ranma today he's beating me easley oh no I'll never get Akane' Ryoga thought and summoned all of his depressing thoughts then shouts "lion's roar" and a green ball of ki goes toward Ranma but Ranma make wall of ki that the ki ball reflected from it and hit Ryoga back then we find a beaten up and bruised and burnt Ryoga on the ground saying "damn you Ranma" "listen well Ryoga next time you attack me I won't be as nice maybe tell Akane about p Chan or lock you in your cursed form better" said Ranma cod threateningly ,'that's the tone he used with herb and saffron he isn't kidding ' "ok , I won't but treat akane better" said Ryoga, "you can have Akane I don't want her " said Ranma ,"are you sure not you angry at her or something else?" asked Ryoga ,"I'm sure now let's take you to tofu's clinic after Ranma took Ryoga to the doctor's clinic and said he should stay at the clinic at least till weekend ranma was returning to the dojo when a car splashed him and he turned to a girl mumbling about idiotic drivers then she reached the dojo.

At the dojo

Ranma enters the dojo "hello everyone I'm home" said Ranma," hello Ranko" said Nodoka "a-auntie saotome" Ranma said and she said auntie like it's the worst word in the world ,"is something on your mind dear?" asked Nodoka worriedly "yes there is " the pigtailed girl said , "can you tell me what is it ,maybe together we'll solve it?" asked Nodoka , "sorry auntie it's a secret "replied Ranma and everyone was silent Ranma refused his mom's offer that never happened before , "ok dear, I hope you solve it soon" said Nodoka ,"thanks auntie ,everyone I'm going to sleep" informed Ranma , "the dinner is ready won't you eat Ranko?" asked Kasumi ,"thanks Kasumi I'm not hungry" said Ranma and everyone knew that when Ranma won't eat then he has a very big thing to think about and with that Ranma went to the guest room , 'I hope you'll solve it Ranko and share it with me I don't know why but I love you just as much as I love Ranma ' thought Nodoka and every one slept in their room except Genma slept outside and Nodoka slept in the guest room.

Inside Ranma's mind

"good gob Ranko" Ranma said ,"happy to be up to your liking " said Ranko , "the only people left is mom and the panda" ,"I'll deal with mom tomorrow" said Ranchan _ childlike Ranma_ "are you sure about it" asked Ranma ,"I may look like the youngest and sometimes act like it too but I'm the oldest of you and you two know it" said Ranchan ,"true but you sure want to do it " asked Ranko , "yeah I've a lot to tell my dear mother" said Ranchan, "good luck kid" said Ranma , "you know you couldn't make me angry" said Ranchan smugly .

Author's notes

 _ **What do you think, give me some reviews telling me what do you think?**_

 _ **I want everyone to remember that Nodoka doesn't know about the curses yet, Nodoka and kasumi are important key players in this fic**_

 _ **What part of personality is Ranko? what part you think will be Ranchan? is there is more personalities, oh and you think that you got the plot not really those are some hints.**_

 _ **And if someone think he got the plots trust me you didn't I challenge you tell me what you think and I'll tell you even if someone got a better plot I might use it instead of my original one, and I need pre readers very badly is there is someone volunteering?**_

 _ **P lease don't flame me it's my first fic but good reviews are always welcomed**_


End file.
